


This Strange Prison.

by Itchiygo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Humor, F/M, Hallucinations, Time Change, Time Travel, dream change universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itchiygo/pseuds/Itchiygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Descriptif: Oliver wake up in a strange place. He doesn’t know who he is or why he is there. He only has these dreams about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Strange Prison.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! This is my first fan fic ever so I hope than you will like it. I started this fic it been a while now and I just keep it for myself but then the next promo of 3x23 just make me want to share you this one. Only because of the end. Maybe I will keep doing it if you like it! Enjoy! And let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: Itchiygo
> 
> This is a first drabble for Maybe more.

At first, there was a silence which fills the space. Heavy and dark.

I can feel only the hasty beatings of my heart.

My breast catches itself.

Slowly, I regained consciousness. My eyes burn. It passed too much time since my last awakening. The heavy head and the compressed breast, I observe the room.

Then, a room sinks of cold concrete, only, enlightened by a simple candle on the wet ground. The flame moves some time, the air moves in the room. Everything is grey, cold and too dense. This is the darkness, the void.

Shadow runs through the walls. The room is grey with plates of humility scattered almost everywhere. Calm and silent. Nothing comes disturbed the atmosphere of pressure in the room. Everything seems motionless and cold. A prison.

It is small, dirty and smells horribly bad.

The candle is in the middle of its life expectancy, the wax flows on the fresh concrete and extends slowly over the ground. Thus, it has been all the same a good moment since I am locked into this room. We are the day, at night? I would not even say it.

They placed me here. That makes a moment, my body makes me feel hours of torture. But, I could not say since how long on the other hand. It has been a long time since I am here …

I feel my body trapped. All my limbs are aching and stiff. My head hurts me. Pains course whole my being.

Sometimes you can make believe that everything will work out, but from the links keep me attached to a plain wooden chair, I do not think will be one of it’s day.

“Damn, the strings are too tight. The blood barely flowing. What do I do here? Who wants me here and why? They can not leave me in this room without coming to see me. I will have an explanation. There is a reason. Why else do that. I need answers. I do not see time go by, but it looks like I’m locked up for years. Someone brought me here. He or she will come to me. It’s obvious someone is coming, but when? I hate to not be the one in control. ”

Minutes or hours pass. I do not know. Everything is so strange. The time is long. I can’t wait.

Nothing.

No sound.

Just the rapid pounding of my heart.

I feel oppressed. So pissed.

Just waiting.

And the cold outside.

The breath of my breathing a little hazy. Humility makes my clothes stick to my skin.

“It looks like it goes forever.”

I’m tired.

So exhausted.

My eyes get confused and everything becomes black.

 

 

**Flashback:**

The fresh air fills my nostrils.

It’s nice.

I’m outside.

The sun is down recently.

It’s dark, but one can still perceive some light strand in the sky. It remains a soothing ambient light. The area is a little wet.

It is silent.

Sweet.

I walk on the sidewalk.

“” _What happens now?_ “”

The alley is dark. Modest houses file past me. This place, I know. I do not know why, but everything seems so familiar. This is not the first time that I walk there. I know its streets. Looking down at the ground, I continue to be guided by my body.

“I should stop drinking earlier. Go to Tommy’s party was not my best idea since my come back. I’m not accustomed for to much alcohol. Not anymore.”

“” _Who’s Tommy, and what is this come back !?_ “”

All around me dance … Moves.

Fleet.

Under my feet the sensation of a cloud. Soft cushions. Concrete is less hard under my feet.

“” _Where am I? I was in that dark and damp room, but there … I have no idea what’s going on, but my body seemed to be in perfect control. It moves alone and without my controle. Why, I can not do what I want? My mind trapped in an almost robotic body. I do not even have control of my movements. A hallucination? Maybe._ “”

My eyes recover to observe that it takes place in front of me.

A tear running down my face and just get lost in my scarf.

“I’m a real idiot … How can I ever make mistakes? But for Thea. I could do anything.”

“” _Thea? This name sound so familiar…_ “”

Someone is before me.

I seem to follow, calmly, this big shadow black. It walks much more straight ahead and faster than me. I have difficulty in following it. My body continue.

“ I walk hardly straight ahead. I am completely drunk. Tommy had me well. This evening was a bad idea. ”

-Hey! Wait for me … I’m coming! I can … I can’t follow you, I had JUST does it for Thea!

“Seriously, this is not how I will fix things …”

I lower my tone of voice. I try to be softer in my approach.

More calm, respectful. Almost more… More me.

“” _Why is that?_ “”

-Leash me at least explain. Only listen …

“” _Drunk, but still reflected … Not too bad. At least I’m not a complete idiot._ “”

I continue. Despairingly.

\- Felicity. Please.

“” _I know her definitively, but who is she?_ “”

The shadow turns around slowly …

My hand wipes my face. It is brushes by my beard of a few days. It doesn’t matter.

I do not want to show how I can be affected.I breathe a big puff of air and trying to take some courage.

I open the mouth, speak and no sound gets out of it …

Everything goes black.

 

 

Then I regained consciousness.

Weakened as ever.

Empty.

Lost.

The candle … Always there a little lower, but there is still some time before everything went black.

“I fainted a few minutes maybe. It looks. It’s so confused in my head. Who was Tommy or Thea or Felicity.”

Finally, there had then or you feel observed.

“What’s going on?”

It’s nothing.

Yet …

I can almost feel the eyes staring at me intensely. I do not understand why. There is nothing in the room. In any has, there is no one besides me.

I’m trapped. I feel it, but why. My chest compress. I’m really starting to get frustrated.

I struggle to find strength. I feel almost comatose.

Stress does not help me at all. I’m shaking. I’m cold. I cooler than room temperature. I can feel literally freeze on place.

“For how long I end up here?”

-Hey Oh! There is someone?

Nothing.

No sound.

I observe around me.

A wooden table worked is behind me. Some papers and a pencil or one pen, I distinguish badly, are in a mess above. There are writings on a sheet but I do not capable of read. It is too dark and I am too far. Even by squinting me, I see nothing. Links of shit. I can do nothing. Close by, there is a pile of sheets placed in a clearer way on a corner. Just too well ordered.

The wall to the left …

It was engraved. It was not there. I could swear. I force my eyes a little. I try to read.

A figure is written. 1

Followed by a small point.

“No, he was not there earlier. I am confident. All this was not there. ”

I drop in a breath.

-What is it doing there? What’s all this? What’s going on exactly?

“They can not leave me here, without no reason. I want to know. Obviously, there is a reason … But the what? I do not remember anything. Only my clock and my dream. I’m looking, there is nothing else. Nothing … what’s going on. In addition, what was at the time. A dream, a hallucination or reality. I can not get at all to know where I am. ”

I feel that its been a while since I’m here. I am hungry, I do not even remember the last time I ate or drank something. My mouth is dry and pasty. I have a metallic taste in the throat. I had recently bled.

“Why?”

My nose pricks me and I feel only the ambient mold. A salty mixture and bitter.

“I had to spend a few days here unconscious.”

It’s too quiet this place.

My blood freezes my veins.

I am stressed. Tired.

Oppressed and so excited. Pissed up.

Then one no sound coming from the ceiling. Slight but here. It is only a few seconds. Enough so that I know I am not alone.

Just enough to enable me of awakening. Very present.

Observe the ceiling, I manage to see an air vent. A whitish smoke gets out of it.

Endless a few minutes pass, we would say an eternity. Still. It is too long. I am fed up.

The wall behind seems to tremble. As if, we struck it in a repetitive way. However, no sound gets out of it. It is only vibrating.

The atmosphere is heavy. My nerves belong to lively.

And then, nothing more.

Silence filled the dark room.

Everything becomes calm. Quiet.

I find myself almost hysterical state delights. I hardly calm down, regain control of myself and my emotions.

The dead calm.

I look desperately for a way to understand what happens to me.This is the black throne. I understand nothing. Why, of how, of because? I have no memory. Nothing. I may reflect, I can clear up to nothing absolutely.

“ OK … Strange! In the first place, I have no idea of what I’m doing there and, besides, I remember myself even no more my name. Why? Secondly, why I am there and, finally, my breast begins really has to hurt me. As a point which extends. Why I dream about people that I do not know? ”

The more I try to think the more I get confused.

-Who would want a hostage amnesia, it’s ridiculous.

I drop in one breath.

My wrists begin to hurt me. Ropes are far too much tightened, they laced my skin. I do not manage to release myself or at least to loosen a little the grip.

A green mist pricks me eyes. The small room is returned by a greenish tint. My head begins turned. My sore heart intensifies.

Higher, the air duct sends some green smoke. The steps earlier was not the random.

“ There is something here. How much are they exactly? ”

A crackling behind the door draws my attention. We would say almost a radio frequency.

Quietly, the sound increases in strength behind the door. The sound becomes more strident, my teeth began to chatter among themselves. It’s so strong. the sound is strengthened so much that I feel that my eardrums will explode.

A bestial cry out of my throat. I have so much pain everywhere I hardly stay in my chair.

-But, stop! Why you do this tome! Who are you?

“Damn, it’s really painful!”

I curl up. I try to plug ears with my shoulders. My hands and my eyes are on fire, I feel my blood beating to break everything

-Why! What do you want? Asshole, answer!

Slowly, my vision weakened. Everything begins to be fuzzy. My ears burn me and vibrate. My vision becomes less and less certain. Trembling, disturbed. A hot liquid flows along my blow. Tears goes up to my eyes. I am in a mess. I can do nothing.

“My vision disorder and becomes confused. How did I deserve this? Everything that happens? Why me? ”

The noise is too powerful. I try to detach myself, but nothing works. My strength decreases. I feel lost consciousness.

Slowly, very slowly …

“Everything goes black.”

Then, nothing.

My conscience flies …

The total nothingless.

 

 

**Flashback:**

White blocks from my vision.

“” _Again?_ “”

Quickly, my eyelids clauses.

Too much light. My senses are completely disturbed.

“” _So different from my cage. What’s going on …_ “”

Clarity envelops me.

The sound of freedom overwhelmed me. If I dare to at least put a name to this sound.

Water.

“” _I digress. But I’m free for the first time since I do not know when._ “”

In short, if there was a sound to describe this feeling that I live in, would it for me at least. Without perhaps better. Or lack of memory in this case.

“” _It may even be too clear._ “”

Eyes still a little bit ardent. I have the impression to have tons of sand in my eyes. Every time I wink eyelids, it looks like I scratching my retina. I decide to let them close a moment. By the time when I become used again to the intense brightness of the setting sun.

I am at peace in some ways yet.

Finally, I do not know.

Okay … Definitely, yes at my chest. The missing point of this room let me breathe again.

I breathe and I breathe serene as ever. I’m not angry or upset or oppressed.

“I have long lived without feeling.”

“” _My thoughts? Not really. It’s like just now in my hallucination. I mean, I think and I see, but I can not do anything. What’s going on? Where so his thoughts? Perhaps those of this now? Why do I hear? It looks like two heads in one. What’s going on?_ “”

Slowly I open my eyelids. There, a beautiful beach is revealed. I observe what’s around me.

It’s so beautiful. Familiar.

“” _Ah, I see … a memory … It really looks like a memory._ “”

The beach is quiet. It seems that nothing can come interfere with its perpetual cycle of back and forth. It seems so in control of its actions and movements. Followed by slow and graceful.

“” _I feel so refreshed._ “”

Everything is peaceful.

The sound of water, I was so missed you.

Its beauty had missed me.

The smell was really missed you.

Its sweet and salty scent goes in my mouth. The sea is translucent. Everything feels like … home.

I feel at home here, although I do not understand why.

“ Too long that I did not come. I would not have thought that I can beat itself so much. I who considered in me removed from any feeling connected in this place. I who believed to have extirpated its devils. ”

Nostalgia clip my chest.

I sit on the sand. Hands resting on its softness. The feet hidden under a thick layer. Completely obsessed.

I look since just now only at other person on this beach. Sit.

White shirt, short jeans pants and bare feet. The sandals lurking stick to my shoes. A small blanket covering her shoulders.

“” _We seem to know each other._ “”

Next to me, she looks at the sky.

“ Really close … Too close even. Our fingers could almost contact, if I wanted it. She has the area lost in her thought. ”

She comes to deposit her arms around her legs after her knees up to her chin. Her eyes always to look at the orange-colored sky.

She almost seems in search of a mystery, a secret only she knows. The sky belongs to her in this moment. Or at least she seems to belong to her. No one can take away.

I’m watching her for a while, I do not reminder which she is. I do not even distinguish her features, all I can denote about her is that she is blonde and her presence as I do not know why, I feel peaceful.

The chest finally calm.

It’s too good to be true.

It’s really good.

“ Everything is so quiet … ”

Before us, the waves hit the shore in a slow and steady pace. The sun passes through her hair and gives them a golden glow. Almost gold.

I pass a hand through mine a little nervous.

Her face rebounded to admire the sea. The minutes pass slowly and relaxing.

Exhilarating.

She turns her face towards me intrigued. Surely she has noticed that somehow, I stared. For some time, too.

“ A plan, find and read the manual of subtlety … No less strength. I see, like the lies. ”

Her face is in the fog. I manage to distinguish nothing from her face or her features, but I feel everything, as if this moment was clear and pure in my mind. I regret almost distinguishing nothing from clear in these reactions. In her reaction. The moment becomes less powerful. Especially, if I miss parts of information as that he can well hide behind these mysterious eyes and vagueness.

“” _I would like to have more information. It would be good. It is a pity I control nothing._ “”

There, all that I can do it is to admire her as long that my body is going to allow it to me and to try to have most possible memories. Memory of her.

She watches me a moment in silence. I can not discern her eyes, her mouth and her face is all too vague, but it seems so familiar at once. In one breath, she whispers softly:

\- You look sad. What is there …

\- Nothing. I’m just thinking about all that we can lose … If easily.

I feel really lost and stupid sometimes. Answer too fast, much too fast.

“ I will not have to say this. Why with her I can not think before speaking. What just to spend that? Shit I’m too ridiculous. ”

\- Sorry, I spoke too soon.

“” _Why is everything here and now, seems so familiar. I almost feel that everything is more than real. Why is she is so bright?_ “”

\- OK, but you know, never you will lose everything. Something new may still appear. You should not focus you on your past, or you will never be happy. There is always another way.

She said me that in her most the hopeful and reliable voice.

\- Sometimes, is not just simple. Felicity, you know I am not as you, drop out of my past was never well-to-do. For you, the life seems to be so obvious and easy. No. To sadden I should not have said it.

““ _Felicity? So this is her. The shadow of my last dream…_ ““

\- No.

She cuts me and stay silent. Take a few breaths as if to give to her some courage and drops:

-It Is good. I understand. It is I who should not have.

Her head down, embarrassed or uncertain as to speak with me.

“” _If only I could see or even remember her eyes. They express the expression and not just the feeling in this situation. Everything seems so important._ “”

“ Still, if it were not so embarrassed everything would be so much simpler. If only she told me … If only I could. ”

“” _Why? Why do I think that?_ “”

She continued calmly:

She cuts me and is silent. Take a few breaths as if to give courage and drops:

-it Is good. I understand. It is me, I who should not have.

Her head down, embarrassed or uncertain as to speak with me.

“” _If only I could see or even remember his eyes. They express the expression and not just the feeling in this situation. Everything seems so important._ “”

“Still, if it were not so embarrassed everything would be so much simpler. If only she told me … If only I could.”

“” _Why? Why do I think that?_ “”

She continued calmly:

-I Know that does not have easy for you to come here, but I always wanted to come. Coming here with you and I have … I’ve never found the way to ask. I see your eyes every time you mention. You mention this place. Or is that you have to. I was waiting for the right time. Finally, the opportunity has just presented and I have benefited in … I would not… I understand that this is your place. This is your worse place to be. But, you know, I really am to sadden to redo you to live that. I do not want to hurt you. It was not my intention in coming here. I could always come only later. You know, I’m your friend and friends must always be honest and …

An embarrassed chuckle out of her mouth.

“I want to stop her I know she will get confused and babbling worse. Being a hundred times more embarrassed. Talk 10 times more than necessary, but the sound of her voice keeps me to stop her. A part me like it so much that eventually can’t. I only keep trying to see her face and to listen her voice. Even if I can not see clearly, hear her is enough. ”

Her voice soft and sweet is nice to hear. I think I could not be ok without.

“” _What will she will do? I admit, I’m a little puzzled afterwards._ “”

\- … To be honest, we must say what we think. It’s like when you go to a new job. And that we pass an interview. We must be honest. Otherwise, they will never take you. But I admit that sometimes, new are working are never really interesting. Really, “It” is not work. It is a soul crushing exercise in misery that offers health and dental. Suffice it to say, I am highly motivated to have a new one after you lost Queen Consolidated. Unfortunately, you didn’t really have the qualifications to run you father compagny, but what you do have is passion. You care about the company and the people that work there. So maybe one day you will have it again.

““ _My father compagny?_ ““

Looks like she scrutinizes me, her head more and more low, leaning to the left, and continues, her eyes to the sand under my fingers, completely lost in her thoughts:

-Poor example! Why did you not stop me? I’m terrible. … There is not even a link … what am I saying? In any case! We all join clubs we wish we hadn’t. It took me a year to get out of that gym membership. We must be honest with what you desire. It will not ruin our relationship at least I hope… Surely not, no. In all that has, not that kind of thing, I do not think. It’s too silly. Simply, what I mean is that nothing should be hidden if we want to continue to be happy in our relationships … Well, I really should shut up. It makes no sense … And I’m talking to air now, which is odd. And I’m still doing it… 3,2,1.

A little smile on my lips just born. For the first time since I met her sitting there, I turn my gaze to the sea. Her look fell down and full of shame does not see a single drop of my amusement. I whispered:

-You know, I understood the part or friends should always be honest. Following the explanation was not really necessary. But still interesting.

I make a little break and added with a slightly arrogant tone in my voice and shoulders slightly raised.

-Or Not at all … I can say.

She laughed. A laugh a little embarrassed and restraint. A sweet and sincere fun.

A shiver of excitement course my spine.

I decide to continue:

-In Any case, it did less than that time where you’re making on your incredible rant entitled to take right decision. Here, the fact that you really wanted to be right was fun.

-Hey! It’s not because I do not always reflected before speaking I have ever reason. Turns out that I often right … And you, you often wrong? I am wrong? Of course not. You don’t find? I also told myself … You will know that my decisions are always excellent.

I let myself take in her little game. The eyes looking at the sea.

-Actually, yes.

She returned on the defensive while having a small voice. She takes her somewhat haughty attitude.

-Exactly, you approve! Why you would put into question in my judgment. A pure genius! And don’t you dare to say otherwise I will know than you’re lying! I’m a machine literally.

She continues to look at me with a challenge area. The joy emanates from her. I feel it, I don’t know why. She’s almost too serious.

“ Thinks she really win the little game? To have fun, to flaunt her superiority inequality. “

Slowly, I turned to her, a little eyebrow raise and throws her to the lip smile:

Yes, but there are not always new batteries into it. Too bad …

She laughed. A true and real laughter. Not a hamper full of retained. No, not the one that comes from the heart. A laught from the heart.

Here, the time stops.

I freezes.

Tense, I try to extend me relax. My hands are placed behind my head.

” It’s like its should have as its beginning. “

I want to find a comfortable position and not move. Freeze time. The legs completely hidden by sand. I want nothing to spoil this moment. My eyes meet her mouth.

”“ _I understand a little better. In this place, I can only be a witness to the events that I had experienced. I relive the moment of my life. The past. My past. And I can not do yet, what I want. I can not do anything with the knowledge of my self, present. Captured. I need to find a way of speaking. Interact. What about the cost. No matter the cost. I have to._ ”“

For a single moment, a split second, it is no longer blurry. It is clear and limpid sweet tender and light pink.

” Sometimes nothing should be lost. “

My breath cut.

My eyes close and darkness came over me.

I can almost feel a tear running down my temple and burrow into my hair.

I do not really understand what happens to me, but I know two things, the first its I would do anything to relive that moment again, and the second …

My name is Oliver … Oliver Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever SO be gentle please. And also your reaction will dicteded If I continue This one.


End file.
